youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
RichaadEB
Richard Edward Bichler, better known online as RichaadEB, is a YouTube musician. The channel mainly focuses on covers of various video games using real instruments such as guitars and basses, turning each cover into a full-fledged metal-rock remix. Career 2013 RichaadEB first joined YouTube on October 19, 2010. His first video did not come until May 28, 2013, which was a cover of the Forest Maze from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. During his first recordings, Rich used an Ibanez JS1200 and drums programmed via ToonTrack EZ Drummer. More notable covers to wrap up 2013 included the Storm Eagle stage from Mega Man X. 2014 Rich began his breakthrough with covers such as a Pokémon X & Y medley, Ballad of the Goddess from Skyward Sword, the palace theme from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Stone Tower Temple from Majora's Mask, Corridors of Time from Chrono Trigger, a Shovel Knight medley, the gym leader theme from Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow, and the main theme of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. During his 2014 walkthrough, Rich sold his Ibanez JS1200 and replaced it with a PRS Custom 24 SE. He also brandished a Yamaha RBX170 for the bass duties. 2015 His 2015 year broke out with a cover of Fighting with All of Our Might from Shovel Knight with LittleVMills featured on drums. Other notable covers included the Victory Road theme from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, Midna's Lament from Twilight Princess, Wally's theme from Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, and a Castlevania medley. Individual covers of various tracks from Undertale, most notably Megalovania, proved to be a huge success, with each cover receiving millions of views. 2016 Notable covers in 2016 featured the Dark World from A Link to the Past, Mt. Moon from the Pokémon series, Lavender Town from Pokémon, the final boss (Big Arms) from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, J-E-N-O-V-A from Final Fantasy VII, Spark Mandrill from Mega Man X, the gym leader battle from Pokémon R/S/E, Fear Factory from Donkey Kong Country, the Team Rocket Hideout from Pokémon R/B/G/Y, more individual track covers from Undertale, Flame Mammoth from Mega Man X, Termina Field from Majora's Mask, Dragon Roost Island from The Wind Waker, Ballad of the Wind Fish from Link's Awakening, Gerudo Valley from Ocarina of Time, and the champion theme from Pokémon Sun & Moon. 2017 Notable covers in 2017 included Dr. Wily (Stages 1 & 2) from Mega Man 2, the Elite Four battle from Pokémon Sun & Moon, E1M1 from Doom, Strike the Earth from Shovel Knight, a revamped version of Chrono Trigger's Corridors of Time, Air Man's theme from Mega Man 2, Running in the 90's with Jonathan Young and FamilyJules7x, Gourmet Race from Kirby Super Star, Theme A from Tetris, the Game of Thrones main theme, Big Blue from F=Zero, Champion Lance from Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, a revamped version of Storm Eagle, Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Mechanical Rhythm from Xenoblade Chronicles, the castle theme from Super Mario World, the Sand Kingdom from Super Mario Odyssey, and Aquatic Ambiance from Donkey Kong Country. 2018 2018 kicked off most notably with a metal cover of Bad Apple, which became a commercial success. Rich then followed up with a cover of the Zinnia battle theme from Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. He was featured in a Zinnia battle theme cover with LittleVMills dating three years back and decided to do his own version. More notable covers included the Mii Channel theme, the menu theme from Super Smash Bros. Melee, the X-Files theme, the Deoxys battle theme from Pokémon R/S/E, The Avengers theme, the overworld theme from Super Mario Bros. 2, Take On Me by a-ha, the boss race theme from Diddy Kong Racing, Bloody Tears from Castlevania II, and a few separate track covers from Deltarune. 2019 Rich switched to an Ernie Ball Majesty Monarchy series guitar as his new lead guitar reminiscent to what FamilyJules did the previous year. His 2019 year continued to show signs of success, which featured covers of the Elite Four theme from Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, the final boss battle theme from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Snake Man from Mega Man 3, Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts, Ultra Necrozma from Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, the Song of Storms from Ocarina of Time, the Deku Palace from Majora's Mask, Old Town Road by Lil Nas X and Billy Ray Cyrus, the gym leader battle from Pokémon Sword & Shield, Bowser's Road from Super Mario 64, a revamped version of Undertale's Megalovania featuring ThunderScott6267, Tal Tal Heights from the remake of Link's Awakening, the Battle Tower from Pokémon Sword & Shield, the Marnie battle theme from Pokémon Sword & Shield, Dance Through the Danger, and Piers theme from Pokémon Sword & Shield. Personal Rich resides in San Diego, California along with fellow YouTube artists, FamilyJules, Jonathan Young, Adriana Figueroa, and Caleb Hyles. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians